Kominato Ryōsuke
Kominato Ryousuke was a student of Seidou High School and is the older brother of Kominato Haruichi. He was the baseball team's second baseman and formerly one-half of Seidou's Keystone Combo. Character Ryousuke is quite confident in himself. He is strict to others but he trains himself much more. He is especially strict to his younger brother among all of the kouhais. He looks gentle but has quite a sharp tongue. Official Guide Book - Omote Yet he is lighthearted towards his fellow third years and also a very reliable and considerate classmate as well. He is also very strong willed as he would push himself more and more if that took them closer to Nationals and he has a dark sense of humor. Relationships Kominato Haruichi Haruichi is Ryousuke's younger brother. While he often expressed that being an elder brother was troublesome, he still cares for Haruichi. Although their relationship is tense at first, with Ryousuke mocking Haruichi for his lack of stamina, he starts helping Haruichi from time to time as the series progresses. When they were younger, it is revealed that the Kominato brothers were much closer. Ryousuke was very protective of Haruichi, defending him from bullies often, even at his own expense. However, Ryousuke comes to entrust Haruichi with his position during the Inashiro and Seidou match, and has occasionally implied that Haruichi may progress far more in baseball than him in the future. Kuramochi Youichi They are considered one of the best middle infielders in the area. Kuramochi and Ryousuke share a close bond, having a close understanding of what each other is doing when fielding. Despite commonly insulting Kuramochi in his first year, Ryousuke comes to trust him deeply as his partner in baseball. Kuramochi is the first person to notice Ryousuke's injured right leg even before the Inashiro and Seidou match. In turn, Ryousuke allows himself to be called out by Kuramochi despite having hidden his injury from everyone else on the team, proving the amount of trust he places in his "year-long partner". They are revealed to still be in touch even after Ryousuke has graduated, hinting that they have a pretty close relationship even outside the field. Abilities He is quite confident in himself, nothing but self-assured. On the other side he puts more effort than anyone and is full of conceit because of that. With Kuramochi they are considered to be one of the best Middle Infielders in the area. Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *Ryousuke ranked 7th in the first Official characters popularity poll, moving down from 6th place in the primary online voting result. ''Act II - Chapter 51 *He has respect for his family. *He likes horror movies and ghost stories. *'Rankings''' from the guidebook: **''Defense'': He is the best player at Glove handling and ranks second in Infield defense. **''Batting'': He has the best batting eye. ***He ranks second at Bunting. ***He ranks fifth at batting contact. *Favorite Food: Spicy foods, Curry (spicy) *Favorite Subject: Math *According to Terajima's twitter: **Ryousuke also cut his hair. How he looks now has yet to be revealed. https://twitter.com/diaace_official/status/717395343822835712 **He is bad at video games. **He started playing baseball because his father is a Yakult Swallows fan. *He attended Youko Junior High. Name Etymology *Kominato (小湊) - Small Encounter *Ryousuke (亮介) - Meditating Brightness Quotes *"During the game, don't just help Sawamura, get yourself ready too. You got switched in the first game, the coach keeps using those in good condition." ''- to Haruichi''Act I - hapter 72 *"I hope you smacked them a good one?" ''- to Haruichi''Act I - Chapter 94 *"I probably can make Haruichi switch with me and no one will suspect!"Act I - Chapter 258 *"Don't try and make excuses about talent. It's about how much you're putting in. As for me, I'm always think "Eat shit" when I play." ''- to Kijima''Act I - Chapter 320 *"What a greedy guy." ''- to Haruichi''Act I - Chapter 366 *"He's invinsible. If he manages to get on base, that is." ''- about Kuramochi''Act I - Chapter 370 *"Hiding his wicked tongue behind a smile" ''- Guidebook'' Gallery ryosuke.kominato.png|Ryousuke Kominato young.ryosuke.png|Young Ryousuke ryosuke.png|Ryousuke during a game KR 3.jpg|Ryousuke reuniting with Haruichi ryo.ep.51.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:Second Baseman Category:Players